


Твоё присутствие

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: — Ты не мог бы как-нибудь обозначить своё присутствие?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Твоё присутствие

— Поверь, это правда сексуально, и ты… ты весь…  
Гай выдыхает.  
— Ты весь — воплощение сексуальности.

Целую неделю порознь, целую неделю бессонных ночей Какаши провёл с мыслями о том, как там Гай, всё ли с ним в порядке, и когда была возможность, по сути, он делал то же самое, что Гай ему предложил. Какаши устал. Его рука тоже немного устала. Но в этом всём был один нюанс — Гай предложил этим заниматься на виду у него. И как только эта мысль посетила его светлую голову?

Какаши прикрывает глаза:  
— Не надо, Гай, это… это просто крайне неловко, я так не могу.

— А вот так ты можешь? — Гай снимает с него ткань маски, обнажая румянец на щеках.

— Это немного другое! — говорит Какаши. — Я бы сказал, совсем другое. Да и… я тебе давно доверяю как себе… так что я могу…

— Какаши, — начинает он, — я просто хочу посмотреть как моему самому любимому человеку будет хорошо. Сделай такую милость. И знаешь… эта штука тоже про доверие. Ты сам сказал, что доверяешь мне.

— Я… да я лечь под тебя готов, но не это…

— А если завяжем тебе глаза? — улыбается Гай.

— Ты…

— Сделай это для меня, — он целует Какаши в кончик носа. — Всего разок. Пожалуйста.

Гаю любопытно. Ему всегда нравилось представлять такого Какаши, казалось, таким он будет искренним, настоящим, и это хотелось видеть. В конце концов, Гаю нравится смотреть на Какаши, иногда он даже задумывается, не слишком ли смущает Какаши тем, что частенько на него пялится. И не пялиться на такого мужчину как Какаши невозможно.

Какаши сдаётся. Он снимает последний элемент одежды, что был на нём — нижнее бельё. Лежит на простеньких простынях с принтом с сюрикенами, лежит и смотрит на себя — какой же Какаши длинный, нескладный, какие у него длинные ноги, длинные руки… Гай вздыхает, проводя по лбу ладонью. Красивый…

— Главное — расслабься, — тихо говорит ему Гай, закрывает ладонями глаза, и когда Какаши расслабляет веки — завязывает первой вещью, что попалась под руку — протектором Какаши.

Тот лежит первые секунд десять неподвижно, затем начинает осторожно поглаживать себя по бедру. Гай смотрит затаив дыхание. Какаши возбуждает всё — темнота, собственное биение сердца, собственное тепло рук, ладони на коже, движущиеся поперёк волос на бедре. Он обхватывает пальцами ствол, поднимает ладонь вверх. Прикусывает губу. Опускает ладонь и разжимает зубы, которыми обхватил губу, облизывает её.

Медленно дышит, быстрее, выдыхает, вдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, пропускает воздух через почти сомкнутые губы. Живот сжимает изнутри, будто там, под кожей на торсе какая-то железная пластинка, по телу расходится приятная вибрация. Гай боится лишний раз вдохнуть, чтобы не выдать себя и не сбить настрой Какаши.

Какаши сгибает ноги в коленях. Ладонью по коже. Ещё раз. Те же движения. Грубее. Немного быстрее. Он почти доводит себя до настолько приятных чувств, что самому становится неудобно — и отпускает. Ладонь блестит от смазки. Какаши вздыхает:  
— Ты не мог бы… как-нибудь обозначить своё присутствие? Пожалуйста.

Гай теряется, хотел ведь быть тише воды, ниже травы. Гаю не хочется приглушать звуки, которые издаёт Какаши. Он так красиво дышит.

Гай аккуратно запускает пальцы в пряди Какаши. Поглаживает по затылку, по макушке, цепляет ногтем нежную кожу за ухом. Член Какаши дёргается, Какаши дёргается — не слишком заметно, но Гай чувствует, потому что держит ладонь на его затылке. Какаши поднимает голову, облизывает губы, тихо зовёт Гая по имени. Тот не может оторвать взгляда от лица Какаши, точеного, будто его лил из бронзы какой-то гений искусства мира шиноби. Его дрожащие губы, его подбородок с чёртовой родинкой, жилки на шее. Ладонь Какаши двигается быстрее.

Он ловит нужный темп, вздыхает, снова, кусает воздух, клацает зубами. Каждое движение становится грубее и быстрее, пока он не схватывает тот темп, что был ему нужен. Гай очень тихо целует два пальца своей левой руки, касается ими кончика носа Какаши. Затем — лба. Он убирает руку, затем — другую, с волос; Какаши, кажется, жмурится — морщины в уголках возле глаз выдают его — кривит губы так, что хочется поцеловать, но Гай не решается. Потом, всё потом.

Воздух в комнате режет короткий стон, от которого на спине Гая появляются мурашки.

Какаши тянется вперёд, но Гай двигается в противоположную от него сторону. Он снимает повязку с Какаши, его правая рука лежит на бедре, липкая и немного блестящая.

— Это было крышесносно, соперник, — улыбается Гай. — В жизни такой красоты не видел.

— Я… — вздыхает Какаши. — Мне понравилось, очень. И я хочу… чтобы ты, ну… я хотел…  
Гай недоуменно на него смотрит, и Какаши — надеясь, что Гай простит ему это — поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать его, не резко, но настойчиво. Ждал, когда же Гай сам догадается.

— А, ты бы попросил, — говорит Гай, оторвавшись от его губ.

— Да ты не понимаешь, — с досадой цедит Какаши, — мне было… неловко.

Он отнимает руку от щеки Гая.  
— Да и сейчас, знаешь ли…

— Не беспокойся, — Гай берёт его руку в свои — его, правую, целуя в центр ладони и ненавязчиво облизывая. — Удовольствие не должно быть неловким. Если хорошо тебе, мне — тем более.


End file.
